


Sort of Discreet, but Kind of Not at All

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, bill is a fucking asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill casts a couple illusions just to spite Dipper. Requested by a friend I didn't come up with this shit don't look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Discreet, but Kind of Not at All

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from a friend and oh god I have no idea what I'm doing anymore I wrote this at 3 am with only one edit go away. I wasn't even gonna post it but????? Yeah I dunno.

If there was one thing Bill excelled at, it was deceit. He prided in his ability to fabricate any myth and be believed, to instill any idea in the mind and have it perceived as the truth. The title of master of the mind did not come from thin air, after all. His second most-noteworthy trait was a special talent he particularly liked to indulge in, one often dubbed by those less-appreciative of his skills as "making life a living Hell." But the opportunity to utilize both simultaneously? Why, that was but a dream!

Bill wasn't particularly vengeful but when things came to revenge, he made sure to craft quite the elaborate ploy. Retaliation needed to be artful, he figured. It never made sense to go after lives, no, the longer he could extend the suffering the better it made him feel. Eternity was somewhat a blessing, somewhat a curse bestowed upon him by forces unknown, and he would make those who oppose him hurt along with him for as long as he could extend it.

Granted, it's not like the boy did any direct damage to him, if anything, his demise was self-inflicted (though he held no regret – the senses were truly a wonder to behold). Still, he wasn't about the let the boy off the hook so soon, oh no. As such, he wasn't going to do anything _major_ , but rather play on subtlety. Yes, he liked subltlety. He could still play so many games with the lad that he simply couldn't wait to get through his list.

\--

Something about Dipper's day seemed off. It was as if there was a fog hanging in the air, though nothing actually clouded his vision. He had wandered into the kitchen to search for breakfast, hoping that would clear the slight haze in his mind. Finding a freckled banana stowed away in the dusty pantry, he plopped down into a chair, shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it. _Must be the sleep deprivation_ , he figured as he munched on his banana.

Soos stopped by the kitchen to pick up a tool he had left behind when he noticed Dipper. Something seemed a little strange in the way he ate his fruit, even from Soos's perspective. Who used that much tongue when eating?

"Whoa, Dipper. You're really getting with that banana."

"What?" the boy replied, confused.

"Maybe you should tone that down a little," he suggested as he walked out of the room.

Dipper paused, squinting at his banana. He had been taking tiny bites, nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned as he tried to remember whether or not he accidentally listed Freud on the suggested reading list he compiled for Soos. He would have to double-check that later.

\--

Unseen and unheard by the inhabitants of the shack, Bill simply couldn't resist in indulging in a hearty laugh as he hovered above the scene. Oh, this was too easy!

\--

The boy was heading outside for a quick hike through the woods, hoping to spot a rare creature he had read about, when he was stopped by Grunkle Stan.

"Kid, I can't have you going outside looking like that."

"What? I wear the same thing every day, how is it suddenly a problem?"

"Dipper, I know it's usually a girl problem, but you really need to get an actual pair of shorts. Did you rip off the pant legs or something? You've got half your back and then some hanging out."

Dipper whirled around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "What? I've worn these shorts for the last week, and they've been fine!"

Stan peered at him. "Look, it's not my place to tell you what to wear, but you should seriously reconsider your current outfit. Then again," he mused, "I can't even see myself in the mirror. I should probably get those cataracts checked out. Or not. I'll be fine." Grunkle Stan continued rambling as Dipper quietly crept past him. Today has sure been weird, the boy thought. It's like everyone was practically searching for these things.

\--

The demon nearly doubled over in laughter as he observed the newest development, knowing that he'd get stitches in his side from giggling so hard had he been in a corporeal body. Ah, nothing beat a good 'ol magic trick.

\--

The twins had retired to the attic for the night, Mabel finishing up an unidentifiable arts and crafts project and Dipper flipping sleepily through his journal. The girl glanced up, about to ask Dipper if he wanted to turn the lights off but instead grimacing.

"Dipper, gross! Why are you rubbing the journal on your crotch?"

Dipper looked up from his reading, perturbed. "It's on my stomach, what the heck gave you that idea!?"

"I saw what I saw, jeez, if you need to scratch yourself do that somewhere else."

"I wasn't doing anything, I was reading!"

"Whatever, I'm just going to ignore everything within the last minute and go to sleep."

Dipper opened his mouth, about to retort, but figured it wasn't worth it.

\--

It always took forever for Dipper to fall asleep, and that certainly detracted from the quality and duration of his slumber. Tonight fared even worse, as his dreams took place in a now-familiar gray world.

"Oh no," Dipper huffed, recognizing the lack of color as an herald to the demon's presence. "Where's he hiding..."

"I'm right here," sang a mocking voice from the pocket of his shorts. Dipper stuffed his hand in, finding air.

Instead, a muffled sound came from his vest. "Or am I here?" Dipper plunged his hand into his vest pocket, meeting with the same result.                      

"Here perhaps?" came a voice from under his hat. Right as the boy pulled his cap off, it was whisked right off of his head by a spindly, black limb.

"Aah, Pine Tree, how are you?"

"H-hey, give me back my hat! And what are you doing here?" Dipper muttered, already exasperated. "Do you really still want my body?"

"Oh, I'll always want that, don't you worry. Today, however, I am merely passing by. Just stopping to lend you a little piece of information, a fact that might answer a question of yours," Bill stated. He was fiddling with Dipper's hat, even conjuring a mirror and trying it on, ignoring Dipper's demands.

"Sure you are, last time you promised me answers you broke the one thing that could give them to me."

"This is no promise kid, this is merely a fun fact I have chosen to share with you."

"Sounds wonderful," Dipper groaned, starting to walk in the other direction. Bill quickly cut his path off, pulling the cap back onto Dipper's head, covering his eyes in the process.

"Do you have any understanding of my abilities?" He inquired.

"Yeah, that you screw up people's lives and make them terrible," Dipper hissed under his breath, fixing his hat.

The demon laughed in response, "That's a pretty good approximation. But illusions, now that is my specialty! Here, let me _show_ you." He flicked his wrist, and Dipper's vest and shorts turned into a yellow flower-print dress. The boy reddened, yelling in protest.

"See how easy it is to create such things? Oh, don't even get me started on how great it is to project such things into the minds of others. Those simple chemicals in your brain are so easy to manipulate! Ah, what a joy the human brain is."

As Bill rambled, Dipper was quickly putting two and two together. "So all that weird stuff going on today was your?! Making others see me doing inappropriate things?!"

"You're a smart little Pine Tree, aren't you?"

Dipper froze, dumbfounded. Of all the things he could have done, it was _this_? "But why?" he managed.

"Well, let's see: you don't like standing out, you're concerned how others perceive you, and you have a fear of rejection because of the latter! It's not that hard to construct something out of that."

"And you just did this because you hate me? That's it?"

"Whoa, whoa, kid! Never did I ever say I hated you. Quite the contrary, I think you're simply endearing!"

"So you take my body, leave it half-broken, and then continue tormenting me?"

"Yep!" Bill replied cheerily. "It's all about fun. We like to have fun here. By the way," he added, "Yellow is a good color on you. You know who else is yellow?" He asked, his voice dropping in pitch slightly as he hovered right in front of Dipper's face, placing a slender hand on his cheek. The boy gulped, backing away slightly, not particularly wishing to hear the answer he suspected.

If Bill could have smiled, his mouth would be contorted into a terrible grimace. The kid was flustered too easily! "Why, real gold, of course!" He cackled and snapped his fingers. Flakes of gold started showering upon the two like rain. "Don't forget to buy loads of it, kid!" Bill screeched as the dream faded into a flurry of yellow and black.

\--

Dipper awoke with a start. His head swam from the dream, a dream he'd never be truly free from, he feared. As he fell back into his pillows, he set a mental reminder for himself to clarify a few things in the morning. _I have so much explaining to do to so many people. This is_ not _going to be fun._

\--

Bill hovered overhead, chuckling to himself. The game was short-lived, but like any good joke it made no sense to overdo it. He'd have plenty of opportunities for that later, this he knew with certainty.


End file.
